La Llama Eterna de las Hadas
by YmeraChorozon
Summary: Debido a un accidente, Natsu no puede ir a los exámenes de Clase S y se queda en el gremio con Happy cuidándolo pero que hará cuando se entere de lo que le paso a la isla Tenroujima ¿Se derrumbara o sera la voluntad que mantenga la llama en Fairy Tail? Natza, NatsuxErza, Natsuxharem.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día cualquiera en la ciudad de Magnolia, hogar de cierto gremio de magos mas problemáticos de todo el reino de Fiore, así es amigos, hablamos de Fairy Tail.

Sin embargo, en este emblemático gremio, el silencio era lo único que estaba presente en el bullicioso gremio, extrañando a los residentes de Magnolia por tal suceso.

Pero eso se explicaba por si solo porque cierto Dragon Slayer estaba postrado en una cama en la enfermería del gremio, con su pierna derecha enyesada.

Natsu Dragneel, el hijo de Igneel estaba herido, sin embargo, el peli rosa estaba refunfuñando con los brazos cruzados por su desgracia.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por que tuve que caer de aquel acantilado?! - Gruño el Dragon Slayer de Fuego.

Para explicar un poco los sucesos, hay que empezar desde el principio.

Luego de la llegada de Gildarts y los eventos de Edolas, los exámenes para ser un mago de Clase S llegaron a Fairy Tail. Algo necesario ya que solo quedaban 3 magos Clase S donde anteriormente había 5, debido a la expulsión de Laxus y el retiro de Mystogan.

Debido a ello, varios magos empezaron a tomar misiones para ser escogidos para los exámenes, entre ellos Natsu, siendo el que tomaba mas misiones acompañado de su amigo y compañero Happy.

No obstante, todo se salió de las manos cuando por accidente, en su ultima misión en una zona montañosa, el Dragneel cayó desde un acantilado rompiéndose una pierna.

Y finalmente termino en la enfermería atendido por Porlyusica y Wendy, pero su herida era demasiado seria y tomaría tiempo para sanar, evitando que Natsu pueda ir a los exámenes Clase S.

\- ... Lo siento, Natsu ... Si te hubiese atrapado ... - Sollozo el gato azul a su amigo y padre.

El peli rosa al notar que su amigo lloraba dejo su malhumor y le sonrió al Exceed.

\- Hey, no te preocupes, amigo. - Comenzó Natsu acariciando la cabeza del gato alado. - Es mi culpa, no estuve atento y me caí, ademas, te lleve a un montón de misiones, de seguro estabas exhausto, no es tu culpa. -

A pesar de sus palabras, Happy no se sintió mucho mejor.

En ese momento al Dragneel se le prendió un foco. - Hey, ¿Que tal si vamos a pescar luego de que la anciana y Wendy me dejen ir? - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Al instante, el gato azul sonrió como si no hubiese pasado nada.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Si, vamos a hacerlo, Natsu! - Exclamo Happy con una sonrisa emocionada.

Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa y río ligeramente, aunque aún estaba algo triste de no poder participar en los exámenes Clase S.

En ese momento, cierta peli azul entra a la enfermería.

\- Natsu-san. - La Dragon Slayer del Cielo se acerco al peli rosa. - ¿Como se siente?

Natsu gruño ligeramente. - Estoy bien, excepto por la parte que no podre estar en los exámenes. -

Wendy le dio una sonrisa de disculpa. - Lo siento, la herida era muy grave, y pudo ser peor ... - termino de decir con una mueca y con ojos temerosos de imaginar la perdida del Slayer del Fuego.

\- Mm, no te preocupes, siempre habrá otro año. - Natsu se encogió de hombros. - Y dime, ¿Quienes irán? - Pregunto curioso.

\- Bueno, el Maestro eligió a Gray-san, Levy-san, Cana-san, Elfman-san, Juvia-san, Mest-san y Freed-san ... Aunque, no se quienes los acompañarán. - Responde la hija de Grandeeney.

\- Bueno, ¡Sera mejor que el refrigerador con patas se vuelva un mago Clase S o le daré una paliza! - Exclamo Natsu sacandole una sonrisa a Wendy y a Happy.

\- ¡Aye sir! - La peli azul sonrió ante la alegría del dúo.

De repente, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió nuevamente.

Los dos Dragon Slayers y el gato volador voltearon para encontrar a cierta mujer caballero.

\- Hola, Natsu. - Era Erza Scarlet, maga Clase S. La pelirroja le sonrió al hijo de Igneel.

\- ¡Erza! -

Erza se acerco al DS del Fuego y puso su mano sobre su pierna herida con suavidad.

\- Lamento que no puedas ir a los exámenes, Natsu. - Dijo la pelirroja.

Natsu sacudió la cabeza. - No hay problema, Erza ... Siempre abra un próximo año ... - Responde ocultando su tristeza y un pequeño nerviosismo.

Erza vio a través de Natsu le sonrió.

\- Se algo que te hará feliz. - Dijo para intriga del peli rosa, la peli azul y el gato. - Cuando volvamos, iremos a una misión Clase S. -

\- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! - Exclama sorprendido el mago de fuego. De igual manera así estaban la maga de viento y el gato azul.

Erza asintió con una sonrisa. - Te aseguro. Pero por ahora encárgate a mejorar para que estés listo cuando vuelva, ¿Si? -

\- ¡Yosh! ¡Estoy encendido! - Grita Natsu a todo pulmón.

No solo iría a una misión Clase S, sino que también que iría con la chica que le gustaba.

Exacto amigos, el alborotador, destructor, infantil y tal vez algo asexual (Ya no tan asexual) Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel estaba enamorado de Erza "Titania" Scarlet.

Era algo complicado para Natsu el como se enamoro de su mejor amiga y casi su hermana, pero eso era algo de Dragones que Igneel le había explicado pero que el peli rosa no había entendido completamente.

Pero según a palabras de Igneel, los Dragones se enamoran del poder, las hembras eran atraídas por el poder de los machos mientras, que los machos subyugaban a una hembra que los atraía.

En el caso de Natsu, la mujer mas fuerte a sus ojos había sido la pelirroja.

No solo por su fuerza, sino también por su valor, lealtad y cariño a su gremio que había hecho que los instintos de Natsu le hicieran saber que Erza era su hembra.

Aunque según las palabras de Igneel, como el era que como el Dragón rojo era el Rey de los Dragones de Fuego, podía tener varias hembras como su heredero.

Pero Natsu quería hacer a Erza su reina. Aunque era algo complicado, además de lo de Jellal, Natsu no tenia el valor para declararle sus sentimientos.

Así que su plan era ganarle en un combate ... Pero no ha resultado. Su otra alternativa, era convertirse en mago Clase S, pero aparentemente este año no podrá hacerlo.

\- Entonces, me despido, tengo que prepararme para los exámenes. - Responde Erza sonriendo antes de mirar a la peli azul. - Wendy, te encargo a Natsu, asegúrate de evitar que se lastimé mas.

\- ¡Yo me encargo, Erza-san! - La pelirroja le asintió y se retiro.

Natsu luego bostezó. - Creo que iré a dormir, puedes irte a descansar Wendy. -

La peli azul asintió, la cual también bostezó.

\- Happy, ¿Por que no te quedas con Wendy y Charle? -

\- ¡Claro, Natshu! - Y el gato se fue volando.

\- Adiós, Natsu-san, duerma bien. - El peli rosa se despidió y se quedo pensando en Erza antes de quedarse dormido.

**Una semana después.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el accidente de Natsu. El día después de ser escogidos los participantes, el Maestro Makarov y los magos Clase S, Gildarts, Erza y Mirajane se fueron con los participantes a la Isla Tenroujima con sus compañeros.

Los cuales eran:

Gray y Loke.

Levy y Gajeel.

Cana y Lucy.

Elfman y Evergreen.

Juvia y Lisanna.

Freed y Bickslow.

Y finalmente Mest y Miki. Además, Phanter Lily los acompañaba.

Natsu, Happy, Wendy y Charle se despidieron de ellos, aunque el hijo de Igneel parecía algo desanimado.

Luego de ello, había pasado una semana, y los miembros de Fairy Tail esperaban pacientes y emocionados el nuevo mago Clase S, incluso algunos como Macao y Wakaba hacían apuestas, el primero apostó por Gray mientras el segundo por Cana, mientras otros apostaban por quién creían que ganaría.

Mientras, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego iba a la barra con unas muletas donde atendía Kinana.

\- ¡Kinana! ¡Tengo hambre, dame carne al fuego, por favor! - Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

\- ¡En seguida! - La peli morada responde con una sonrisa yendo a la cocina.

En ese momento, Wendy llega a su lado.

\- Natsu-san, ¿Como esta su pierna? -

El peli rosa le sonríe. - Estoy bien, ¡Siento que le puedo ganar a Erza, tal vez a Gildarts! -

Wendy río ante la actitud de su compañero Dragon Slayer.

\- ¿Y Happy-san? - Pregunto curiosa de no ver al gato azul.

\- Oh, esta por allá. - Natsu apunta a una mesa donde estaban Happy el cual le daba un pescado a Charle, la cual lo rechazo al instante.

Wendy río al ver a su amiga rechazando al gato azul. - Es bueno que Happy nunca se rinda. -

\- Jeje, cierto. Como Elfman diría: ¡Ser rechazado es de hombres! - Imito Natsu al hermano Strauss, sacandole risas y sonrisas a los demás miembros de Fairy Tail.

\- Toma, Natsu-san, su comida esta lista. - La mesera peli morada trajo un plato lleno de comida.

\- ¡Gracias por la comida! - Antes de poder probar la comida.

La puerta del gremio fue abierta, los miembros de Fairy Tail, con curiosidad miraron para ver quien era.

Para su sorpresa, eran miembros del consejo.

Pero uno en especial les llamo la atención, era uno que tenia una cicatriz en el lado superior izquierdo de su cara.

Este en especial parecía nervioso y solo miraba el suelo.

\- Hey, ¿Cual es el problema? - Exclama Macao parándose. Ellos no habían tomado muchas misiones y no habían creado destrozos.

\- Yo ... - Empezó el miembro del consejo de la cicatriz. - Lamento informales, que la Isla Tenrou ... Fue borrada del mapa.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió todo el edificio del gremio. Estaban consternados por las palabras del agente del consejo.

\- Y los magos de Fairy Tail, y el gremio oscuro, Grimoire Heart ... Han sido declarados muerto. -

Cuando finalizo su comunicado, el caos se desato, algunos como Wendy empezaron a llorar, y otros como Macao empezaron a gritar y discutir.

Pero el peor había sido Natsu.

Sin importarle su pierna, el fue a donde estaba el agente del consejo y lo agarro de su camisa y lo miro con ojos peligrosos.

Otros miembros del consejo querían detener al Dragón Slayer, pero el hombre de la cicatriz los detuvo.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con gremio oscuro? ¿Y de los miembros de mi gremio que están muertos? - Pregunto el peli rosa peligrosamente.

\- Cuando los magos de Fairy Tail estaban en Tenrou, justo al mismo tiempo estaba el mago oscuro Zeref ahí. - Todos jadearon sin aliento.

\- Y el gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart invadió la isla para encontrarlo, entrando en batalla contra Fairy Tail ... Hasta que Zeref llamo a al Dragón del Apocalipsis, Acnologia borro la isla con su rugido ... Yo mismo lo vi con mis ojos ... - Dijo el agente bajando la cabeza. - Lamento su perdida ... -

Natsu soltó al hombre y le dirigió una mirada tan fría que dejaría la magia de Gray en ridículo.

\- Lárguense, ¡Ahora! -

Los miembros del consejo se fueron en silencio dejando a los magos de Fairy Tail llorar su pérdida en paz.

Dichos magos empezaron a llorar y a lamentar la muerte de sus amigos y compañeros.

\- Yo ... Me iré ... - Dijo Natsu dejando el gremio, ninguno discutió, pensaron que el peli rosa quería llorar en privado algo que respetaron.

Pero eso preocupo en gran medida a Wendy y a Happy.

**Con Natsu.**

El peli rosa había llegado al bosque y cayo de rodillas.

\- ¿Por que ... ? ¿Por que? **¡¿Por que, maldición?!** \- Exclamo el mago de fuego mientras lloraba y golpeaba el suelo con sus puños en llamas.

Solo que sus llamas ya no era las mismas.

Lleno de tristeza, dolor, culpa, perdida, y odio. Sus llamas rojas y naranjas cambiaron.

Las llamas doradas de la Culpa que Jellal le había dado para luchar contra el Maestro de Oración Seis, Zero, se encendieron.

Pero junto a esas llamas estaban otras de un color azul oscuro. Estas llamas simbolizaban su tristeza y perdida.

Perder a su amiga rubia, a quien Natsu le gustaba hacerle bromas.

Perder a su mejor amigo y rival, con el que luchaba todo el tiempo.

Perder al viejo Makarov, quien lo trajo a Fairy Tail.

Y muchos mas había perdido.

Pero lo que destrozo su corazón era ... Perder a la mujer que amaba.

Cuando su mente llegó a conclusión de que nunca volvería a ver a Erza, el poder de Natsu salió de control.

No ver nunca mas a Erza.

No ver a Erza comer su pastel.

No ir a misiones con Erza.

No luchar contra Erza.

No ver la sonrisa de Erza.

No declararle sus sentimientos ...

**¡Explosión!**

Las llamas de la Culpa y la Tristeza empezaron a engullirlo todo. Quemando, no, lo mas correcto seria decir que estaban destruyendo todo.

El suelo se fundía, las plantas y árboles se volvían cenizas, todos los animales huyeron de la furia del dragón.

Y Natsu ...

Natsu solo rugió de dolor.

Un rugido lleno de dolor y pérdida. Lo cual fue reemplazado por odio.

**\- ¡Acnologia! ¡Te juro que te mataré! -**

Esos eran sus gritos, pero en su mente eran:

\- "Yo solo ... Quiero verla ... Quiero morir ahora ... Y verla ... " - Eran los pensamientos que llenaban su mente.

En eso, las llamas se volvieron tan volátiles que empezaron a quemar parte de sus ropas que se suponen que eran inmunes al fuego.

Y no solo eso, la piel en las manos y sus piernas empezaban a a quemarse.

Finalmente, las llamas de Natsu cumplía con su deseo, matarlo para devolverlo con su amada.

Pero ...

Alguien no quería aceptarlo.

**\- ¡Natsu-san! -**

El hijo de Igneel volteo su mirada al sentir el llamado y algo abrazarlo a pesar de que lo rodeaban peligrosas llamas.

\- W-Wendy ... - Dijo Natsu con desconcierto ... Mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

La peli azul lo abrazaba desde atrás, pegando su mejilla en la espalda del mago de fuego.

Pero lo que llamo la atención de Natsu eran las quemaduras en sus brazos y rostro.

Pero a la peli azul no le importaba.

\- ¡Natshu! - El susodicho abrió los ojos aun mas sorprendido cuando su hijo adoptivo lo abrazo desde el frente, al igual que Wendy, a el no le importaba ser quemado.

\- ¿Por que ...? - Dijo desconcertado mientras sus llamas se apagaban.

\- ¡No quiero perderte también a ti, Natsu-san! - Exclamo la hija de Grandeeney llorando.

\- ¡Natshuuu! ¡No me dejes! - Happy empezó a llorar en el pecho de peli rosa.

\- Por favor ... Natsu-san ... Usted perdió a la persona que amaba, pero ... Quiero ser egoísta y no perder a la que amo ... - Decía Wendy entre lagrimas, sorprendiendo a Natsu.

\- Wendy ... -

\- Por favor, Natsu ... No digas nada ... Solo por favor, no quiero perderte también ... - Hablo Wendy silenciando al mago. - No mueras por tus amigos ... ¡Vive por ellos! -

El bosque quedo en silencio, excepto por los sollozos de la Dragon Slayer del Cielo y el gato azul.

\- Tienes razón, Wendy ... - La voz de Natsu interrumpió sus lagrimales. - Ya no podemos hacer nada ... Solo podemos seguir adelante ... Juntos. - El peli rosa abrazo a la peli azul y al Exceed.

Ese día una gran desgracia cayo sobre las hadas.

\- " Yo ... Prometo proteger lo que dejaste atrás... Erza ... " -

Pero ahora una nueva llama se encendió, una llama que perdurará hasta el final de los días.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado un mes desde la noticia del consejo a Fairy Tail sobre sus miembros que fueron dados por muertos.

Un mes lleno de dolor y desahogo.

En la primera semana nadie fue al gremio, muchos querían un momento a solas para llorar y procesar las dolorosas noticias de un Fairy Tail sin sus amigos.

En la segunda semana, algunos empezaron a ir, como Kinana, Macao y Wakaba, sin embargo, el hijo del mago de fuego, Romeo no iba, el pobre niño estaba destrozado ante la perdida de los magos que eran sus héroes.

La tercera semana fue lo peor, varios magos dejaron Fairy Tail molestando en gran medida a los magos mas fieles y que mas tiempo llevaban en el gremio.

En la cuarta semana, por fin Wendy había vuelto al gremio, informándole al gremio que ahora Charle y ella vivían con Natsu, sorprendiéndolos pero comprendieron porque algunos sabían que la pequeña Dragon Slayer tenia un enamoramiento en el gran Salamander.

Y es de quien estamos hablando ahora.

Al mago de cabello rosa le fue muy difícil el continuar con su vida. Mas que nada debido a la muerte de Erza, la Caída del Dragón comenzaba.

Era una maldición que les pasaba a los Dragones y a los Dragon Slayers cuando sus parejas morían. Su propia magia los atacaba matándolos de manera lenta y dolorosa, pero había casos donde la muerte se aceleraba debido cuando el Dragón desea su muerte para estar con su amada como casi le había pasado a Natsu.

Pero gracias al apoyo de Happy, Wendy y Charle, el Dragneel tuvo mas motivos para seguir adelante.

Finalmente, Natsu aceptó los sentimientos de Wendy pero este pidió una relación seria cuando la maga creciera, mientras tanto la seguiría cuidando como una hermanita.

Como buena hermana que era, ella quería vivir con su Onii-chan. Lo cual provocó que por insistencia de Charle, Natsu tuviera que remodelar la casa haciéndola mas grande y acogedora, y no el chiquero que tenia antes.

Y en medio de la remodelación, encontró un libro que le dio Igneel.

El cual hablaba de los dragones, y en una sección tenia paginas hablando sobre la Caída del Dragón.

Leyó los destinos de aquellos que se vuelven Dragones Caídos.

El primero era la muerte. Lenta y dolorosa o Rápida y espontánea. Natsu hizo una mueca al leer esa parte.

Un ritual para eliminar todas las emociones relacionadas a la pareja. Era un ritual muy difícil de realizar y había la posibilidad de borrar incluso todas las emociones del Dragón haciéndolo indiferente y sin la capacidad de sentir nada. Un muerto en vida.

Natsu también rechazo ese método. No quería dejar de amar a Erza, ese amor por ella lo llevaba al cielo y al mismo tiempo lo estampaba contra la tierra y a el le encantaba ese sentimiento incluso si le dolía.

Luego estaba aceptar todas esas emociones negativas del dolor de la pérdida y abrazar tu lado mas oscuro y convertirse en un Dragón Maligno y sediento de batallas y sangre.

Natsu volvió a negar, a el le gustaba pelear pero no para matar sin sentido, a ninguno de sus amigos ni a el les gustaría eso.

Luego estaba ... Su única opción.

Encontrar una nueva emoción con la cual reemplazar o mas bien, una nueva razón por la cual seguir viviendo. Un sueño, una meta, un objetivo ... Incluso un nuevo amor.

Y así Natsu lo decidió, la nueva razón de vivir que tenia era proteger y llevar hacia delante a Fairy Tail en esta época oscura por la cual pasaban.

Ahora mismo podemos ver al Dragneel poniendo la mesa para luego servir una comida casera.

Poco después entra una peli azul y su gata Blanca.

\- Mm, ¡Eso huele delicioso, Natsu-nii! - Exclamo Wendy a penas entrando a su nuevo hogar.

\- Tengo que admitirlo, Natsu es material de marido. - Dijo Charle antes de darle una sonrisa socarrona a su amiga. - Buena atrapada, Wendy. -

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡No, yo-! ¡Eto ... ! - Balbuceaba la pobre hija de Grandeeney mientras su rostro se volvía rojo.

\- ¡Te gusta~! - Canto un gato azul que estaba ayudando en la cocina al ver la vergüenza de Wendy.

En este punto, la la peli azul estaba tan roja como el cabello de la amada del Dragneel.

El susodicho mago de fuego le sonrió a la pequeña. - Wendy, llegaste a tiempo, vamos a comer. -

Como pudo, la peli azul fue a sentarse a la mesa a comer con su enamorado junto a su gato azul y su amiga. El estar juntos le generaba un buen sentimiento, como estar en familia.

En eso, la maga de viento recordó algo.

\- Natsu-nii. - Llamo Wendy, el peli rosa levanto la vista de su comida y vio a su "imouto"

\- ¿Si? ¿Pasa algo, Wendy? - Pregunto Natsu curioso.

\- Macao-san dijo que tienes que venir mañana, hay asuntos importantes que hay que hablar con todos los miembros. - Dijo Wendy con algo de preocupación, recordando la seriedad del mago de fuego.

Natsu frunció el ceño, no había pisado el gremio desde hace un mes y aún no estaba seguro de volver ... Pero Erza no dudaría en resolver un problema del gremio si eso los afectaba a todos.

\- Entiendo, mañana iremos a primera hora, por ahora sigamos comiendo. - La peli azul asintió, y luego el peli rosa sonrió socarronamente. - Y quizás luego tomemos un baño, y lave tu pequeña espalda, Wendy-chan. -

Dijo el Dragneel pícaramente, haciendo sonrojar en gran medida a la Marvell al imaginarse tomar un baño con su Onii-chan.

\- "Natsu-nii y yo ... Tomando un baño ... Desnudos ... " - Y al instante Wendy se desmaya al imaginar al "Dragón de Fuego" de su Onii-chan.

\- ¡Wendy! - Exclamaron el hijo de Igneel y los Exceeds.

\- ¡Bastardo, no le digas eso! ¡Ella es aún muy joven para esos escenarios! - Grito iracunda Charle al Dragneel mientras auxiliaba a su amiga.

\- ¡Lo siento! - Exclamo Natsu mientras sostenía a Wendy.

\- Jeje, se gustan~ - Canturreo Happy mientras volaba encima de la inconsciente Dragon Slayer del Cielo.

\- ¡Cállate, gato tonto! - Le grito Charle.

\- Jeje ... Déjeme lavar su espalda, Natsu-nii~ ... - Decía Wendy en sus sueños.

\- Ay, no ... - Suspiro el peli rosa.

Luego todo el caos se desato en la cada Dragneel.

Un día normal para nuestro Dragon Slayer favorito.

La mañana siguiente.

El cuarteto de dos Dragon Slayers y dos gatos encamiandose a su gremio era la vista que los habitantes de Magnolia veían, algunos de ellos miraban con sorpresa a Natsu debido a que no habían visto en un mes.

Natsu ignoro sus miradas y simplemente se dirigió a su gremio para resolver el asunto por el cual Macao lo había convocado. Eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

Finalmente, ellos llegaron y entraron al gremio mas vacío que hace un mes. Natsu frunció el ceño, algo molesto por los miembros que abandonaron el gremio solo porque ya no eran los mas fuertes de Fiore.

Por lo menos, ninguno de los mas allegados al mago de fuego había abandonado al gremio, o entonces Natsu lo hubiera cazado y calcinado el mismo personalmente.

Macao, el mago de cabello azul le sonrió a Natsu al verlo de nuevo. El peli rosa le devuelve con una sonrisa mas pequeña y un asentimiento. Ambos estaban felices de que seguían adelante a sus propios ritmos, lento pero constante.

\- Bien, ya todos estamos aquí. - Dijo Macao llamando la atención de todos. - La razón por la que los he convocado es simple pero muy importante, y el concejo mágico nos ha empezado a reclamar por ello. - Decía con gran seriedad poniendo a los demás alertas.

\- ¿Podría ser? - Pregunto Max, el mago de arena con curiosidad. Laki que estaba a su lado asintió de acuerdo.

\- Necesitamos un nuevo Maestro. - Dijo el peli azul sorprendiendo a todos por ese minúsculo detalle. - Necesitamos a alguien que de la cara por nuestro gremio, que vaya a las reuniones del concejo y alas reuniones mensuales con los mas maestros de gremios y demás. - Dejo salir un suspiro. - Necesitamos un Cuarto Maestro. -

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail empezaron a susurrar, preguntándose quién podía ser el que legaría el manto de Makarov como el Cuarto Maestro.

Natsu frunció el ceño, este era un tema importante, necesitaban a alguien fuerte y responsable para el puesto ... Erza hubiese sido perfecta ...

\- Ugh ... - Natsu puso una mano en su pecho, recordarla le provocaba alguna que otra punzada, pero por lo menos no le provocaba una depresión tan grande como para morir.

Wendy noto las acciones del peli rosa y lo miro preocupada.

\- Entonces ... - Empezó Wakaba llamando la atención de todos. - ¿Por que tu no eres el Cuarto, Macao? - Propuso a su amigo.

\- Si, Macao es un buen mago y con experiencia. - Dijo Nab, junto a el Alzack asintió de acuerdo.

Natsu contempló la acción, aunque Macao no estaba al nivel de una Clase S, por lo menos era un habilidoso mago de fuego, ademas de ser uno de los miembros mas antiguos de Fairy Tail, el debía tener alguna experiencia en administrar un gremio al estar tanto tiempo en uno.

\- De hecho ... - Todos voltearon hacia ahora postulado mago de pelo azul. - Tengo una mejor opción. -

Todos lo miraron con intriga.

\- ¿Que propones? - Pregunto Bisca con intriga, todos los demás estaban igual que la pistolera.

Macao sonrió y miro seriamente a alguien. - Natsu Dragneel, por favor, se nuestro Cuarto Maestro. -

Todo el mundo abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Natsu, el Salamander, el mas destructivo y alborotador de Fairy Tail, ser el Cuarto Maestro? ¡Imposible!

Sin embargo, todos notaron el cambió de Natsu, la muerte de sus compañeros le había provocado mas dolor al mago de cabellos rosas haciéndolo parecer mas maduro.

Quizás ...

\- Me niego. - Replico Natsu casi al instante sorprendiendo a todos. - No veo ninguna razón por la cual sea acto para ser el Maestro de gremio. - Responde tajante y algo frío.

Todos miraron con tristeza al Dragneel, comprendiendo sus razones, el puesto de Maestro ... Eran unos zapatos demasiados grandes para ocupar, era normal que el peli rosa rechazara el puesto.

\- Natsu. - Empezó Macao con seriedad mortal. - Todos nuestros magos mas fuertes han muerto ... Tu eres el único que está al nivel de un mago Clase S, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ser un Maestro de gremio. -

Nadie pudo negar los hechos, sabían que si no fuese por su herida, Natsu hubiese participado en los exámenes Clase S, y posiblemente era el mas fuerte entre los participantes. Pero el Dragneel aún se mostraba firme ante no acceder al puesto de Maestro.

\- No soy lo suficientemente fuerte, comparado con Erza, Mira, Mystogan, Laxus, Gildarts o el viejo, no soy alguien destacable. - Dijo Natsu con auto desprecio.

\- Natsu-nii ... No te infravalores tanto. - Dijo Wendy mirándolo con tristeza, no le gustaba verlo así.

\- Es verdad, Natsu. - Dijo Happy serio sorprendiendo a todos por su tono. - Haz logrado grandes cosas. Derrotaste al As de Einsewald, Erigor el Shinigami. Venciste a Gajeel, un ex-mago Clase S de Phantom Lord. Acabaste con Jellal, un concejal y mago santo controlado por Zeref. Le diste una paliza a Laxus con ayuda de Gajeel. Derrotaste a tanto a Cobra de Oración Seis como a su Maestro, Zero. Y finalmente, destruiste un dragón mecánico junto a Gajeel y Wendy. - Dijo Happy enumerando algunas hazañas de su padre y amigo. - Eres fuerte, Natsu. -

Natsu se quedo en blanco antes de mirar al suelo. Algunos lo miraban con ansías esperando su respuesta.

\- Pero ... No tengo ninguna idea de como administrar un gremio ... - Expuso Natsu su mayor preocupación, no queriendo llevarlos a la ruina.

\- ¿Y crees que la Primera Maestra, Mavis tenia experiencia cuando fundo el gremio? - Dijo Macao provocándole una reacción al peli rosa, quien lo miraba sorprendido por sus palabras.

\- O el segundo. - Dijo Laki.

\- O el tercero. - Dijo Warred.

Una mano cálida tomo la mano del peli rosa haciéndolo voltear. Este se encontró con la mirada determinada de Wendy.

\- Natsu-nii, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos y ayudaremos en tu trabajo. - Los demás miembros asintieron de acuerdo ante las palabras de la peli azul.

Natsu soltó un suspiro derrotado antes de sonreirles con algo de amargura.

\- Esta bien ... Ustedes ganan, seré el Cuarto Maestro de Fairy Tail. - Acepto Natsu con nueva resolución.

\- ¡Fiesta! - Grito Droy, mientras su amigo Jet lo apoyaba. Los demás también estaban preparándose para la fiesta cuándo una voz los interrumpió.

\- No. - Todos voltearon a ver a Natsu que tenia un rostro serio. - No es momento de hacer fiestas, es momento de entrenar. -

\- ¿Que? ¿Por que, Shifu? - Pregunto Vijeeter.

\- Miren al tablero de misiones. - Todos lo miraron confundidos. - Estas las mismas misiones de hace un mes, y no hemos recibidos nuevas. -

Todos parecían confundidos hasta que llegaron a una conclusión.

\- Ya no nos consideran eficientes. - Dijo Laki seria.

\- Exacto, hemos perdido a nuestros mejores miembros, solo quedamos nosotros, debemos entrenar y volvernos mas fuertes para demostrar que aún somos el número uno. - Natsu los miro a todos y finiquitó con: - Por ello, cerraré el gremio por un año, y durante ese año todos haremos un viaje de entrenamiento. -

Decir que todos se sorprendieron fue un eufemismo, todos estaban parapléjicos sin embargo, todos vieron las razones detrás de la orden de su Maestro y ninguno refuto.

\- Pueden ir solos o en grupos, de la manera que ustedes quieran si eso los ayuda a progresar esta permitido, y si encuentran personas que quieran unirse a Fairy Tail en su camino, llévenlas al gremio dentro de un año. - Ordeno Natsu maduramente. - La partida es mañana, prepárense. -

\- ¡Si, Shifu! - Exclamaron todos haciendo sonreír a Natsu.

Y así el Cuarto Maestro de Fairy Tail nació.

Se podía ver Natsu terminando de empacar junto a Happy cuando por la puerta entra Wendy acompañada de Charle.

\- Oh, Wendy, ¿Donde estabas? - Pregunto Natsu curioso.

\- Estaba donde Porlyusica, aparentemente ella es de Edolas. - Los ojos de Natsu y Happy se ampliaron divertidamente. - Es la Grandeeney de Edolas, y me dijo que estaba recibiendo instrucciones de varios hechizos de parte de mi madre para mi, ¡Ya quiero practicarlos! - Exclamo la peli azul con emoción.

Natsu se acerca y acaricia su cabello haciéndola enrojecer.

\- Eso es bueno, ya es hora de irnos. - Dijo haciendo salta a la hija de Grandeeney.

\- Pero dijiste que nos íbamos mañana. - Expresó Wendy con duda.

Natsu se paso la mano por la nunca con una expresión nerviosa.

\- Es que ... Soy malo con las despedidas. - Los demás habitantes de la casa Dragneel no pudieron evitar sorprenderse de la actitud de su maestro para luego reír.

\- Okay, Shifu, vamos. - Dijo Wendy decidida, Charle a su lado asintió.

\- Vamos, ¡Natshu! - Exclamo Happy volando.

Natsu sonrió. - Vamos. -

Y así su viaje había comenzado.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había pasado dos meses desde que Natsu, Wendy, Happy y Charle dejaron Magnolia para comenzar su viaje de entrenamiento, lo cual fue algo emocionante para los miembros de Fairy Tail ya que podía visitar otros sitios y de cierta forma hacer turismo.

Aunque debido al disgusto de Natsu por los trenes, logro convencer a sus compañeros de ir a pie como un medio de entrenamiento, ya que el hechizo de Troia de Wendy, que evitaba los mareos ya no surtía efecto en el peli rosa.

Su entrenamiento consistía en mejorar sus condiciones físicas, mientras mas fuertes eran sus cuerpos mas magia podía contener y controlar, tanto Happy y Charle se unieron a este entrenamiento para poder llevar volando a mas de una persona en caso de una emergencia.

Luego precedían a practicar su magia como a meditar los cuatro, para así ampliar sus depósitos mágicos además de perfeccionar sus movimientos.

Natsu practicaba las nuevas llamas que obtuvo, las llamas de la Tristeza notando algunas diferencias con las de la Culpa y sus llamas regulares. Al parecer, las llamas de la tristeza tenían propiedades que erosionan la magia debilitandola además de restringir el control de alguien de su magia.

En el caso de Wendy, ella practicaba los hechizos que le dejo Grandeeney con la medica no oficial del gremio, Porlyusica, aprendiendo tanto hechizos ofensivos, defensivos como también de apoyo.

Happy y Charle entrenaban su magia para mantenerse mas tiempo en vuelo como también ir a máxima velocidad por intervalos mas prolongados, además, los Exceed trabajaban para tener una forma de Combate como su buen amigo Phanterlily aunque requería de mucha magia que aún no poseían.

Y para finalizar, cazaban una buena bestia para la cena la cual era preparada por Natsu, lo cual ninguno discutió ya sabiendo la increíble habilidad de cocina del hijo de Igneel.

Así se mantuvieron durante dos meses, mejorando a pasos cortos pero constantes hasta que llegaron a un pueblo.

El pueblo parecía humilde pero tenia un gran santuario en medio del pueblo donde mucha gente le rezaba a uno de los dioses. Pero no notaron que una joven de la misma edad de Wendy estaba de rodillas en medio del santuario junto al Sumo Sacerdote del culto.

La joven tiene un largo cabello lacio, de color negro con mechas rubias, ojos de color gris y piel pálida. Usaba un vestido ceremonial que parecía bastante cómodo. Pero lo que mas se denotaban, en los ojos de la chica, estaban desprovistos de vida y/o emoción.

Al ver los ojos de la chica, el grupo de Fairy Tail no pudieron evitar cambiar su expresión, Natsu y Charle fruncieron el ceño, mientras que Wendy y Happy se quedaban consternados del porque una niña tan joven tenia los ojos tan vacíos.

Buscando respuestas, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego se acerco a uno de los aldeanos que se acercaba al santuario.

\- Eh, disculpe, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? - El aldeano asintió. - ¿Que es esta ceremonia, por que esa niña esta ahí? - Pregunto confundido.

\- Bueno, esa joven es especial y parte esencial de la ceremonia. - El aldeano sonrió. - Ella es la reencarnación de la líder de los Legendarios Dieciocho Dioses de la Guerra Yakuma, Amenojikara, es la Doncella Divina, Yuna Amano-sama. Este pueblo siempre a venerado a los dioses de la guerra Yakuma, y cuando llego la reencarnación de Amenojikara fue una verdadera bendición. - Explicó para luego ir al santuario.

El grupo de Fairy Tail se miraron, era sorprendente que una Diosa allá reencarnado en un humano, pero parecía que la niña no quería estar ahí, no, era mas bien, la obligaban a estar a ahí.

Los dos Dragon Slayers y sus gatos se acercaron, viendo toda la ceremonia hasta el final, donde el Sumo Sacerdote y la Doncella Divina daban sus bendiciones, hasta que fue el turno de Natsu para recibir las bendiciones.

\- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta a la reencarnación de la Diosa Amenojikara? - Le pregunto el peli rosa al Sumo Sacerdote.

\- Eh, claro, pregúntele lo que quieras. - Sonrió el tipo, Natsu asintió y miro directamente a la chica la cual no se inmutó por la intensidad de su mirada.

Natsu suspiró. - ¿Disfrutas tu vida? -

Esa pregunta que llego a escucharse en todo el santuario dejo a todos mudos, los aldeanos estaban confundidos mientras el Sumo Sacerdote estaba catatónico, el grupo de Fairy Tail estaba serio esperando la respuesta de la chica.

\- No ... - La voz de Yuna fue suave y desprovista de emoción mientras miraba al peli rosa. - Si pudiera ... Dejaría este lugar para siempre. - Su tono al final sonó tan venenoso que dejaría a una serpiente en celos.

\- Gu ... ¡Guardias, llévense a estos herejes! - Exclamó el Sumo Sacerdote, al instante el grupo de Fairy Tail fue rodeado.

Los magos no se aterraron, los guardias estaban a punto de ponerlos bajo custodia hasta que Natsu libero su magia lanzando llamas a los guardias impidiéndoles el paso.

\- Wendy, Happy, Charle, vayámonos. Aquí no somos bienvenidos. - Ordeno Natsu provocando un asentimiento de los mencionados, luego los Exceed tomaron a cada uno de los Dragon Slayers por la espalda y empezaron a volar para sorpresa de todos, incluso la Doncella Divina estaba asombrada. Natsu luego miro a Yuno. - Cuando quieras dejar este lugar, solo grítalo y estaremos aquí para sacarte. - Y luego se fueron volando hacia el bosque.

Cuando llegaron a un claro cercano al pueblo, los gatos soltaron a sus amigos y miraron a Natsu.

\- Natsu-nii, ¿Crees que Yuna-san pida ayuda? - Pregunto la peli azul preocupada.

\- Solo podemos esperar a ver, pero estoy seguro que lo hará. - Natsu le sonrió y acarició la cabeza de la peli azul calmándola.

\- Natsu, comamos pescado. - Dijo Happy sonriendo.

\- Tu y tus pescados, ¿No puedes comer otra cosa? - Dijo Charle exasperada.

\- ¡Pero los pescados son la mejor creación de dios! - Exclamo el gato azul entrando en una discusión con la gata blanca, haciendo reír a los Dragon Slayers con sus interacciones.

...

...

...

Paso aproximadamente una semana desde la última vez que Natsu y su grupo entro al pueblo, y Yuna nunca pidió ayuda pero el peli rosa seguía estando seguro de que la Doncella Divina pediría ayuda, aunque sus compañeros seguían dudando de ello.

Pero en el transcurso del tiempo no se mantuvieron sin hacer nada, ellos siguieron con su régimen de entrenamiento sin descuidarse.

Y así estamos ahora, era una noche con las estrellas iluminando los cielos oscuros mientras el grupo de Fairy Tail las observaba, ya habían terminado de cenar y se preparaban para ir a la cama ... Pero de repente ...

Escucharon unos campanazos provenientes del pueblo, específicamente del santuario, con los oídos sobre desarrollados de Natsu y Wendy lograron escuchar alborotó del pueblo y sin dudar corrieron hacia este junto a sus gatos siguiéndolos.

En el transcurso vieron a varios habitantes del pueblo huyendo despavoridos, Natsu logro impedir la huida de uno.

\- ¡Oiga, ¿Que diablos ocurre?! - Le pregunto el peli rosa.

\- ¡Un gremio oscuro! - Exclamo el aldeano sorprendiendo a los magos de Fairy Tail. - ¡El gremio oscuro Giga Buster nos atacó durante una ceremonia en el santuario y tomaron al Sumo Sacerdote y a la Doncella Divina de rehenes! - Dijo el hombre corriendo por su vida.

Natsu y su grupo apretaron los dientes, y corrieron hacia el pueblo a dirección al santuario el cual estaba custodiado por los magos oscuros de Giga Buster.

\- ¡Natsu, mira! - Dijo Happy apuntando con su patita.

Natsu levanto la vista y en la parte superior divisó al Sumo Sacerdote y a Yuno, siendo custodiados por un hombre alto, tanto como Laxus, cabello rojo peinado hacia atrás y piel morena, usaba lentes de sol a pesar de ser de noche. Usaba una camisa ajustada negra dejando notar su físico bien construido y una gabardina sin mangas blancas, pantalones militares y botas de combate negras, parecía que este era el líder.

\- ¡Wendy, Happy, Charle! - Llamo a los susodichos, quienes al instante lo miraron. - Encárguense de estos tipos, yo iré por Yuno. - Ordeno, y rápidamente asistieron y comenzaron el contraataque.

...

...

...

\- ¡Jajaja, dentro de poco obtendré el poder de la Diosa de la Guerra mas fuerte! - Río el líder del gremio oscuro Giga Buster, luego miro a Yuno lascivamente. - Y tal vez luego pueda divertirme contigo. - Yuno solo le dirigió una mirada llena de disgustó.

Pero una esperanza había llegado.

\- ¡Alas del Dragón de Fuego! - Un torrente de llamas en forma de látigos asalto a los magos oscuros calcinandolos.

Eso provocó que tanto el líder de Giga Buster como el Sumo Sacerdote y Yuna mirarán hacia abajo para a ver a cierto peli rosa subiendo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Ya he llegado! - Exclamo Natsu sonriendo mientras se impulsaba con sus llamas por sus pies.

\- Maldito, ¡Acaben con el! - Exclamo el líder a sus secuaces.

\- ¡Si, Terra-sama! - Exclamaron unos magos, lo cuales lanzaron sus hechizos hacia natsu.

Uno lanzo un poderoso rayo, otro un torbellino y el último un torrente de agua, los cuáles se dirigían directamente hacia Natsu.

\- ¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo! - Un gigantesco torbellino anulo el ataque de los magos oscuros, y todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Wendy quien lo detuvo, con Charle en su espalda. - ¡Alas del Dragón del Cielo! - Y con un movimiento de sus brazos mando un vendaval que venció a aquellos magos.

\- ¡Gracias, Wendy! - Sonrió Natsu.

\- ¡No hay de que, Shifu! - Responde Wendy antes de seguir atacando a los magos oscuros desde el aire. Mientras, Happy se encargaba por tierra atacándolos con peces gigantes a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Bien, llegue! - Exclamo Natsu estando frente a Terra, el Sumo Sacerdote y la Doncella Divina. - Es hora de acabar contigo. -

\- Jeje, ven mocoso. - Dijo Terra sonriendo desafiante.

Natsu corrió hacía el con su puño lleno en llamas. - ¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego! -

\- ¡Muro de Roca! - De repente un muro salió entre Terra y Natsu, pero cuando el puño de este último choco con la pared al instante se rompió. - ¡¿Que?! - El puño llameante lo mando unos metros hacia atrás.

\- ¡Toma imbécil! - Exclamo Natsu acercándose hacia el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Bastardo! ¡Pilares Antiguos! - Luego varios pilares de roca salieron del suelo golpeando a Natsu y mandándolo al aire.

\- Grr ... - Aún estando en el aire, el peli rosa tomo una gran bocanada de aire. - ¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego! - Y un torrente de llamas salió disparado de su boca hacia Terra.

\- ¡Toma esto! ¡Puño del Gigante! - Un gigantesco puño, del tamaño de una casa salió hacia el rugido anulándolo.

\- ¡¿Que?! - Exclamo Natsu siendo golpeado por el puño haciéndolo estrellarse en el suelo.

\- ¡Asalto del Titán! - Luego, otro puño de roca salió y ambos puños fueron a aplastar al peli rosa.

\- ¡Natsu! - Exclamaron los compañeros de este, pero Natsu no se rindió.

\- Con las llamas en mi mano derecha ... Con las llamas en mi mano izquierda, juntas harán. - Natsu cantó hasta juntar sus manos envueltas en llamas. - ¡Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego! -

Y un torrente de llamas devoró ambos puños rocosos derritiendolo, además las llamas lograron alcanzar a Terra y mándalo hacia atrás.

\- Ya ríndete. - Dijo Natsu viendo al mago oscuro con gran seriedad.

Mientras, el equipó de Natsu terminaron de acabar con los magos oscuros de Giga Buster. Además, Yuno miraba a Natsu como si fuese (y lo es) su héroe.

Terra miro al peli rosa con odio ilimitado, pero sonrió malevolamente al notar que cayó cerca de la Doncella Divina y al instante ya estaba a su lado sujetando su cabeza fuertemente.

\- ¡Aarggg! - Grito Yuno de dolor.

\- ¡Maldito, suéltala! - Exclamó Natsu furioso.

\- Jeje, el poder de los dioses, ¡Es mio! - Grito al final y de repente empezó a absorber el poder de Yuno.

\- ¡Arrrrggggg! - Grito Yuno mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

\- ¡Bastardo! - Grito el peli rosa, mientras su grupo miraban preocupados la situación.

\- ¡Jajaja! - Río Terra mientras cambiaba, ahora era mas alto, dos metros y medio de altura, su piel era roja al igual que su cabello y su músculos eran mas grandes. Cuando termino su cambio lanzó a Yuno dejándola caer del Santuario. - Ya no sirves. -

\- ¡NOOO! - Grito Natsu, pero gracias a Charle, puedo volar lo suficientemente cerca para que Wendy la atrapará y la dejaron en el suelo, mientras la peli azul la curaba. - ¡Bien hecho! - Luego miro a Terra con ira ilimitada. - Jamás te lo perdonaré, canalla. -

\- ¡Ven, y admira mi nuevo poder! - Exclamo Terra.

\- ¡Tu único poder es la ignorancia! - Y Natsu corrió hacia el con sus puños en llamas.

\- ¡Muere, Puño de Asura! - Y un puño de roca mas grande que los anteriores golpeo a Natsu mandándolo contra el suelo del pueblo. Natsu se levantó con dificultad mirando a Terra con ira. - ¡Hijo de perra, sigues con vida! -

En este punto, todos miraban el combate entre el Dragon Slayer de Fuego y el maestro de Giga Buster incluso Yuno que se había recuperado un poco.

\- Maldito ... - Gruño Natsu.

\- Solo muere, ¡Campo del Dolor! - Luego, varios puños de rocas salieron del suelo y empezaron a golpear a Natsu, aunque solo tenían el tamaño de un puño normal eran numerosos.

\- Arte Secreto de Dragon Slayer: Loto Carmesí: ¡Puño del Dragón de Fuego! - Natsu contrarrestó los puños de piedra con una gran cantidad de puñetazos de fuego, para así acercarse a Terra el cual solo sonreía altanera mente.

\- ¡Puño de Asura! - Luego otro puño gigante salió hacia Natsu.

\- ¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego! - Pero Natsu lanzó un puñetazo de fuego con su brazo izquierdo encontrándose con el puño gigantesco agrietendolo.

Pero luego resonó un sonoro "Crack" y Natsu aulló de dolor sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, al parecer se había fracturado o peor.

\- ¡Natsu/nii/Shifu! - Exclamaron los compañeros del peli rosa queriendo ir a ayudarlo pero una mirada de este los detuvo, haciendo que se preocuparán mas, incluso Yuno se preocupó por el.

\- Ahora es momento de ser ejecutado. - Hablo Terra sombríamente. - ¡Sentencia Divina! -

Al instante la tierra se movió y atrapó a Natsu dejando solo su cabeza mientras su cuerpo era presionado.

\- ¡Aaaarrgggg! - Fueron algunos de los gritos de dolor que resonaron por la noche provenientes del peli rosa, mientras todos miraban impotentes.

\- Tus últimas, insecto. - Dijo Terra.

\- ... - Natsu enfocó su vista en Yuno. - Dime ... ¿Ya quieres salir de este tonto pueblo? -

Las palabras del peli rosa desconcertaron a todos, pero a cierta Doncella Divina solo pudo quedarse sin palabras ante lo dicho por el hijo de Igneel.

\- Si ... - Dijo Yuno suavemente, mientras lágrimas caían desde sus ojos. - ¡Si, por favor! ¡Sácame de este infierno! - Exclamo con todas sus fuerzas.

Natsu sonrió de manera salvaje, luego llamas azules oscuro empezaron a emanar de el.

\- ¡Yosh! ¡Ya estoy encendido! - Exclamó Natsu liberando una gran cantidad de poder mágico asombrando a Terra. - ¡Núcleo de Fusión del Dragón de Fuego! - Y una inmensa cantidad de llamas envolvió a Natsu junto a la tierra que lo retenía.

\- Eres un tonto, ¡Muere! - Grito Terra pero la tierra que atrapaba a Natsu no se movía, de hecho, se estaba derritiendo. - ¡¿Pero que?! -

\- ¡Es hora de acabar con esto! ¡Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego! - Natsu se envolvió en fuego y salió disparado hacia Terra, saliendo de sus ataduras.

\- ¡NOOOOO! - Exclamó Terra sintiendo su perdición.

\- ¡Esto es por Yuno-chan, bastardo! ¡Puño de Destrucción del Dragón de Fuego! - Y le lanzó un puñetazo devastador con su brazo derecho a Terra envuelto en llamas azules mandando al mago oscuro contra el suelo mientras destrozaba todo el santuario. El mago oscuro termino inconsciente con graves quemaduras y habiendo perdido el poder que le robó a Yuna.

Los habitantes del pueblo aplaudieron felices de que los magos oscuros fueran derrotados. Natsu aterrizó sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo adolorido, mientras miraba a Yuno.

\- Ven con nosotros, Yuno. - La niña lo miro. - Tenemos un gremio de magos, únete a nosotros y se parte de nuestra familia. - Dijo lo último sonriendo, Wendy, Happy y Charle la miraban expectantes mientras Yuno estaba sorprendida por la propuesta.

\- ¡Inaceptable! - Grito el Sumo Sacerdote saliendo de los escombros del santuario. - ¡De seguro por su culpa llego ese gremio oscuro y solo nos salvaron para llevarse a la Doncella Divina-sama! -

Todos se asombraron por las palabras y el tono acusador del Sumo Sacerdote, incluso los seguidores de los Dioses Yakuma veían que al Sumo Sacerdote estaba llevando todos por la borda.

Pero todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Yuno se acercaba al Sumo Sacerdote con los ojos ensombrecidos.

\- Bien, Amenojikara-sama, usted se quedará en donde la veneran. - Sonrió el Sumo Sacerdote, hasta que vio los ojos de Yuna.

Sus ojos grises brillaron como la plata, mientras su eclerotica (la parte blanca del ojo) se volvieron azules, mientras una aura rojiza la rodeaba.

\- ¡Patada del Dios de la Guerra! - Yuna le mandó una patada a las partes nobles del Sumo Sacerdote.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAA! - Fue el grito varonil que salió del Sumo Sacerdote.

\- ¡Uuhhhhh! - Dijeron todos los hombres.

\- ¡Jamas me quedare en este lugar un solo segundo mas! - Grito Yuna con furia. - ¡Mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz, y solo tenia a mi padre el cual murió hace 5 años por una enfermedad y usted se aprovecho de ello para tomar mi custodia y usarme! ¡Pero jamás podrás controlarme! ¡Porque soy una diosa y también una humana, nací libre, viviré libre y moriré libre, porque nadie me va decir que hacer de ahora en adelante! -

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras que la Doncella saco de su pecho, a la diosa que en vez de venerarla adecuadamente dejándola hacer lo que quiera, la mantuvieron cautiva.

Yuno suspiró calmándose y volviendo a la normalidad para luego acercarse a los magos de Fairy Tail.

\- Me uniré a su gremio. - Luego les hizo una reverencia. - ¡Por favor, trátenme bien! -

Natsu le sonrió y le acarició su cabello bicolor sorprendiéndola.

\- Bienvenida a la familia. - Wendy, Happy y Charle le dieron la bienvenida a la doncella, alegres por su adicción. Yuna sonrió, fue una sonrisa verdadera llena de felicidad.

Y así, con un nuevo miembro para el gremio, el grupo de Natsu aumentó, y siguieron con su viaje de entrenamiento dejando ese pueblo atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado unos tres meses aproximadamente desde que reclutaron a Yuno a su grupo, además de salvar a su antiguo pueblo.

El grupo de Natsu siguió su cometido de seguir entrenando con la adicción de la reencarnación de Dios de la Guerra. La cual resultó que tenía mucho potencial oculto que solo le faltaba pulir.

Además, el resto de los integrantes empezaron a mostrar muchos avances en su entrenamiento.

Wendy había aprendido varios hechizos de las notas que le había dejado su madre dragona, incluyendo tanto de ataque como de apoyo.

Charle fue la primera en conseguir una forma de batalla como la de Phanterlily, aunque no era tan maciza como la del Exceed negro, demostró ser bastante útil. Happy aún se encontraba entrenando para ello, pero podía cargar hasta tres personas e incluso ir a máxima velocidad por un buen periodo de tiempo.

Yuno aprendió a controlar su poder divino a voluntad, adaptando el sistema de los Dragon Slayer para su magia. Como consecuencia la llamó magia God Slayer de la Guerra.

En cuanto a Natsu ...

El ha estado volando unas cuantas montañas.

Para que conste, todas las montañas destruidas estaban deshabitadas de cualquier vida y nadie salió herido.

Y poco a poco a podido olvidar el dolor y perdida de Erza y sus demás amigos luego de saber de su deceso. Ahora el tenia un gremio que cuidar, tenia que ser firme y poderoso por ellos.

Además de resolver ciertos altercados con Wendy y Yuno ...

¡Las dos mocosas no lo dejaban solo en ningún momento!

Ambas siempre trataban de dormir con el abrazadas casa una de uno de sus brazos. Alguna de las dos lo abrazaban desprevenido, y lo peor de todo ... Creyó haberlas visto alguna vez mientras se bañaba en algún lago.

Aún así, trato de no darles importancia a las dos jóvenes en crecimiento. Así que el Dragneel siguió centrándose en el entrenamiento.

De en vez en cuando, usaban una lacrima para llamar a sus demás nakamas y saber de su estado, algunos estaban heridos, otros cansados y algunos perdidos, pero ninguno se dio por vencido.

Actualmente el equipo de Natsu de decidió acampar en medio del bosque, con árboles altos y firmes.

Se hizo una fogata y Natsu cazó un pez gigante que estaba en un lago cercano, para alegría de su hijo adoptivo.

\- ¡Es gigante, Natshu! - Exclamó Happy com ojos como estrellas, y baba cayendo de su boca.

\- Hehe, me alegra que te guste, Happy. - Le dijo el peli rosa.

\- ¡A comer! - Dijo Yuno, ella se había vuelto fanática de la comida del mago de fuego.

Y así tuvieron una linda cena. Para posteriormente irse al dormir.

Sin embargo, ellos no se percataron de que alguien los vigilaba.

Una sombra entre los árboles los veía.

A la mañana siguiente, los magos de Fairy Tail despertaron aunque había algo extraño en el ambiente. Sentían que algo o más bien alguien los observaban.

Aunque no les tomaron importancia hasta que llegaron a un pueblo desamparado y pobre.

Los magos se sintieron tristes debido a aquello, y trataron de ayudarlos con lo que podían. Como cazar comida, ayudar a mover cosas o curar a los heridos.

Pero todos hablaban de la misma cosa, de la razón de la desgracia.

Un demonio.

Natsu miró a su grupo, pero ninguno sabía que responderle al respecto. Así que no le dieron importancia, y simplemente siguieron ayudando.

Pasaron de nuevo la noche esta vez cerca de aquel pueblo desamparado.

Y esta vez, Natsu logró percibir algo.

El peli rosa se despertó de golpe, un olor extraño inundó su nariz y empezó a perseguirlo hasta llegar al bosque.

Eventualmente, encontró una casa del árbol. Estaba vieja y desgastada, pero aún se mantenía firme ante todo.

Viendo que de ahí provenía el extraño olor, el Dragneel subió hasta la edificación.

Pero cuando llegó una bola de azul celeste lo atacó, afortunadamente era un Dragon Slayer de Fuego así que se comió las llamas como si nada. Además, estaba de humor para un aperitivo nocturno.

Pero entonces vio a su agresor.

Una niña, parecía de la edad de Wendy y Yuno, sin embargo era más delgada y pequeña, frutos de la hambruna. Tenia el cabello rojizo y ojos dorados, su piel era tan pálida que parecía enferma. Como vestimenta usaba retazos de pieles y telas mal cocidas y andrajosas.

Verla así a Natsu le trajo horribles recuerdos, un niño peli rosa perdido en el bosque buscando a su padre.

O una cierta niña que fue usada como esclava. Y de hecho, el parecido que está niña tenía con su amada caballero era tal, que su pecho le empezó a doler.

La niña al ver al hombre se encogió, se ocultó más a fondo de su casa, parecía un animal acorralado.

Y eso era lo último que quería Natsu, porque sabía que ella eventualmente se pondría violenta y no quería lastimarla.

\- Hey, hey, cálmate, no te voy hacer nada. - Dijo Natsu suavemente, acercándose lentamente.

La niña se encogió ligeramente.

\- Dime, ¿Tienes hambre? - Le pregunto el peli rosa con una sonrisa frívola.

La pelirroja asintió lentamente, sin dejar de mirar al hijo de Igneel con cautela por cualquier movimiento sospechoso de su parte. El susodicho sonrió levemente ante la afirmación de la niña.

\- Entonces, ven sígueme. Te daré algo de comer. - Natsu bajo de la casa del árbol y camino unos cuantos metros antes de mirar detrás esperando a que la niña lo siguiera.

Tomo unos minutos, pero la niña lo siguió, lento pero constante. Por lo tanto el peli rosa empezó a caminar hacia un lago cercano.

Cuando llegó a la orilla con la niña no muy lejos de él estando oculta detrás del tronco de un árbol. Natsu empezó a pescar varios peces, siendo observado detenidamente por la pequeña pelirroja.

Cuando consiguió una cantidad considerable, encendió un fogata con algunas ramas y leña cerca y empezó a preparar los peces para la niña. La susodicha al percibir el olor no pudo evitar babear con ojos en forma de estrellas por la comida.

Cuando el primer pescado estuvo listo y bien dorado, Natsu se lo ofreció a la niña la cual se congeló al ver la acción del peli rosa.

\- Ven, come. Parece que no has comido en algún tiempo, necesitas comer. - Le ofreció el hijo de Igneel a la pequeña.

La niña estaba dubitativa, pero empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia el peli rosa y la fogata junto a los peces cocinándose.

El nuevo Maestro de Fairy Tail sonrió al ver la acción de la chica. Hasta que ella por fin tomó el pez asado ensartado por un palo y volvió rápidamente a su lugar detrás del árbol donde estaba hace unos momentos.

No era el resultado que esperaba, pero está satisfecho el Dragneel.

Y así pasó la noche, Natsu cocinando y la pequeña comiendo.

Para cuando la niña devoró su duodécimo pescado, ella habló.

\- Gracias ... -

La voz de la pequeña era suave, pero levemente ronca, débil incluso pero es linda.

Natsu sonrió levemente. - No hay problema. Dime, pequeña, ¿Como te llamas? -

La niña frunció el ceño. Y se dejó caer de rodillas detrás del árbol mientras miraba el cielo estrellado.

\- Liah ... Liah Amyl ... Y soy un demonio, no deberías hablar conmigo ... Estoy maldita. -

El peli rosa siguió caminando algunos peces y comiendo alguno que otro.

\- Así que eres una demonio, ¿Eh? - Murmuró Natsu, antes de sonreírle con compasión. - Si tu eres un demonio, ¡Yo soy el Grand Rey Demonio Dragneel! -

La niña, Liah se quedo en silencio por un momento para dejar que la palabras del sujeto extraño que le dio comida sean procesadas.

\- He ... Hehehe ... Jajajajaja. - La niña río, ella rio como nunca lo había hecho.

¿Quien diría que este extraño hombre vendría a darle comida y hacerla sentir cómoda sin importarle su ascendencia demoníaca?

El Dragon Slayer sonrió. - Deberías sonreír y reír más seguido, es bueno para el alma. -

En ese instante, la risa de Liah se corta.

\- No ... Eso está mal, es imposible ... - Murmuró la chica, pero gracias a la audición super desarrollada de Natsu logró oírla. - No merezco la felicidad ... Ese es mi castigo, quiero estar sola. -

Los ojos del peli rosa se oscurecieron, y se paró de repente. La acción hizo que la pequeña pelirroja se pusiera alerta, pensando que había ofendido al joven y que iba a golpearla.

Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que alguien le hacía eso.

Sin embargo ...

\- En este mundo hay algunas personas que desean estar solas ... -

Dichas palabras, llamaron la atención de Liah y entonces volteo a mirar al Dragneel. Como resultado vio los feroces y determinados ojos del hombre ante ella.

Y se quedó deslumbrada por ellos.

\- Pero no existe ninguna que pueda soportar la soledad. -

Liah se quedó sin palabras por el pequeño monólogo de peli rosa, pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarlo este empezó a dejar el lugar, por el camino hacia el pequeño campamento que tenía con sus compañeros de gremio.

La pequeña pelirroja solo pudo contemplar como Natsu se retiraba, aún dejando un poco más de una docena de peces bien cocinados en la fogata.

Como si fuese un pequeño regalo de despedida ... Solo que sentía que volverían a verse varias veces en le futuro.

Y como bien fue escrito en el pequeño párrafo de arriba, Natsu y Liah se encontraron muchas veces más.

En el tiempo que Natsu y su equipo estuvo en ese bosque cerca de aquel pueblo, el peli rosa captaba la presencia de Liah cerca del lugar donde entrenaban.

Aunque esa pequeña niña nunca se acercó a entablar una conversación, ella se dedicaba a observarlos desde la distancia. Y Natsu no quería forzarla a una interacción social que podría ser incómoda, así que decidió darle tiempo al tiempo.

Pero el cuarto Maestro de Fairy Tail estaba decidido, el invitaría a Liah al gremio.

Cueste lo que cueste.

Lamentablemente, quizás sea algo caro.

Habiendo pasado una semana desde la llegada del equipo Natsu a aquel bosque, el Dragneel había decidido que era hora de dejar el lugar y seguir con su viaje de entrenamiento.

Y el quería invitar a Liah a acompañarlos pero ... Sintió una perturbación en la fuerza.

El olor de la demonio pelirroja había desaparecido, solo dejando residuos en el bosque pero ninguno era de la fuente original. Incluso el peli rosa buscó en la casa del árbol de la niña para ver si encontraba algo, pero nada.

El Dragneel empezó a preocuparse y a desesperarse, y todo bajo la atentas, confusas y preocupadas miradas del sus compañeros de gremio.

\- Natsu-nii, ¿Que pasa? - Le pregunto Wendy preocupada.

\- ¡Si, Natshu! - Exclamo su amigo Happy. - Hemos rondado este bosque buscando algo que no nos has dicho. -

El susodicho frunció el ceño, no sabía como explicarles las cosas ahora. Sin embargo, sintió un tirón de su mano el cual era efectuado por nada más y nada menos que por Yuno, la Doncella Divina, quien lo miraba preocupada pero firme.

Esa mirada le recordó mucho a Erza.

\- Natsu-san. - Comenzó suavemente la reencarnación de la diosa. - Si esta pasando algo, por favor cuéntanos. Somos un gremio, y usted me enseñó que hay que apoyarnos entre nosotros, porque somos una familia. -

El peli rosa suspiró, Yuno tenía razón en lo que decía. Era momento de explicar las cosas.

Y es lo que hizo, les habló sobre aquella presencia que sintió hace más de una semana, su encuentro con Liah, como ella los observaba a entrenar en el transcurso de la semana y sus razones para llevarla al gremio con ellos.

Pero ahora había un problema, Liah no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

No obstante, antes de que alguien pudiera mencionar algo al respecto, escucharon alboroto en el pueblo cercano.

Así que curiosos, fueron de vuelta al pueblo para poder saciar esa curiosidad que los asaltaban en ese instante. Además, el mago de fuego tenía la esperanza de que Liah estuviera en el pueblo observando desde las sombras como siempre hacia la chica.

Pero entonces, cuando llegaron se encontraron con la peor vista posible.

Efectivamente, lograron a encontrar a Liah, y los compañeros de Natsu, por excepción de Yuno, se sorprendieron de lo mucho que está se parecía a Erza. Sin embargo, encontraron a la joven encadena y puesta en una guillotina.

La joven tenía varias heridas como Cortes y raspones, afortunadamente nada letal. Pero eso no detenía la furia en ebullición de cierto peli rosa.

A lo lados de la joven aprisionada, estaba un hombre en sus cincuenta años sonriendo gratamente, mientras que la gente lo aclamaba. Del otro lado, había un hombre con una gran cantidad de poder mágico.

\- ¡Gracias, Bluenote-sama! ¡Hemos por fin capturado al demonio que atormentaba a nuestro pueblo! ¡Luego de más de una década podremos ejecutarlo! -

El ahora conocido como Bluenote, era un hombre alto y musculoso, al parecer de mediana edad. Tiene el pelo recogido en forma de larga cola de caballo, algunos rastrojos sobre el mentón, y tiene las patillas en forma triangular angulado hacia arriba. Lleva un delantal con un símbolo de un agujero oscuro, la camisa blanca con dibujos negros en las mangas, mientras que el pantalón es negro con lineas blancas a los costados. En la parte posterior de la muñeca izquierda tiene un tatuaje oscuro con una forma de romboide abierto, el cual se asemeja a una gran flecha doblada en dos ángulos apuntando hacia su espalda. Lleva grandes botas con colores brillantes.

En ese punto, la ira de Natsu se estaba saliendo de control al escuchar las palabras del supuesto alcalde del lugar. Y sus demás compañeros estaban igual, los ojos de Yuno se volvieron plateados y azules, mientras que los colmillos de Wendy se hicieron más prominentes. Y como podríamos olvidarnos de los Exceed, Happy estaba furioso algo extraño en su persona ... Gatuna, extendió sus alas listo para moverse mientras su amada Charle tomó su forma de batalla, que consistía en una chica Neko de cabello blanco y kawaii.

\- ¡Y ahora a ejecutarla! - Exclamo el viejo alcalde, y entonces la guillotina comenzó su cometido de cortarle la cabeza a Liah.

Pero entonces una ráfaga de viento cortante destroza a la hoja mortal antes de poder tocar el cuello de la niña pelirroja.

Todo el mundo asombrado volteó hacia los agresores, solo para sorprenderse de ver a los magos de Fairy Tail ahí. En el caso de Bluenote, sus ojos se entonaron al ver las marcas de gremio de Natsu y sus compañeros, y una sonrisa mortificante apareció en su rostro.

\- ¡P-Pero ... ¿Que diablos están haciendo, entrometidos?! - Le reclamó el alcalde. - ¡No ven que es un demonio! -

\- ¡El único demonio aquí eres tú! - Exclamo Yuno con furia. Sus ojos refugian por sangre.

\- Cierto. - Terció Wendy. - ¿Como pueden hacerle esto a una pobre niña? -

Liah, levanto su vista para verlos. Sus ojos sin sentimientos, ganaron un ligero brillo por las palabras de los magos.

\- ¿Niña? ... - Murmuró el alcalde antes de poner un rostro de cólera pura. - ¡Ella es el engendro resultante de un demonio que violó a mi hija! -

Esas palabras cayeron como una roca en un lago. Liah era la nieta del alcalde, sin embargo ... Aquí estaba el, llamándola demonio y queriendo ejecutarla.

\- Oh, mi pobre hija ... -

\- Cállate, anciano. - Hablo Liah fríamente. - Tu le ofreciste a tu propia hija al demonio ... - Sus ojos dorados brillaron con ira. - ¡Fue tu culpa la muerte de mi madre! -

\- ¡Cállate, demonio! - El abuelo de Liah furioso le iba a dar una patada en la cabeza a la pelirroja, sin embargo ...

\- ¡Happy! - Exclamo Natsu por primera vez en la conversación.

\- ¡Aye Sir! - Respondió el gato y a una velocidad de vértigo, voló y tomó a Liah aún encadenada a lo que quedaba de guillotina y la dejó junto a los magos de Fairy Tail.

El mago oscuro no hizo nada para detenerlos, estaba interesado más en luchar contra aquellos magos que la niña. Además, quería sacar la furia que tenia por cierto mago Clase S que lo había vencido hace unos meses atrás.

\- ¡Bastardos! - Les gritó el alcalde. - ¡Bluenote, acabalos! -

\- Oh, no sabes cuánto deseaba que dijeras eso. - Vociferó el mago de gran poder antes de pronunciar la siguientes palabras. - Cae. -

De repente, una fuerte presión cayó sobre todo el pueblo y por consiguiente sobre Natsu y sus compañeros, además de los aldeanos. El suelo se agrieto por la fuerza invisible además de poner a los magos de rodillas, mientras que los aldeanos estaban siendo aplastados contra el suelo.

\- ¡Blu-Bluenote! - Gimió el alcalde de dolor.

\- ¡Bastardo! - Logro gritarle Natsu al mago de gravedad. - ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto! ¡Lucha contra nosotros! -

Bluenote se enfocó en el peli rosa, algo en el le recordaba al mago que lo venció.

El mago oscuro sonrió. - Tienes razón ... Empuje de Gravedad. -

Entonces, los aldeanos salieron disparados hacia el cielo, dejando en shock a los magos.

\- ¡Wendy, Happy, Charle! - Sin embargo, Natsu no se dejó llevar por el pánico e hizo que los mencionados entraran en razón.

\- ¡Aye Sir! - Exclamaron los tres.

\- ¡Ile Vernier! ¡Deus Corona! ¡Deus Esques! - Exclamó Wendy, utilizando hechizos de Encantamiento para todo el grupo.

Luego, utilizando sus alas, Happy y Charle atrapaban a todo aldeano que volaba por los aires y lo ponían a salvo. La hija de Grandeney utilizó el ráfagas de viento para posicionar despacio a los demás aldeanos en el suelo.

Bluenote no hizo nada para evitarlo, solo se centró en Natsu.

\- ¡Venga, bastardo! - Le gritó el peli rosa poniéndose de pies a duras penas.

\- ¡Ven, mago de Fairy Tail! - Le dijo el mago de gravedad en respuesta.

\- ¡Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego! - Encendiendo todo su cuerpo en llamas, junto las mejoras de Wendy. Natsu se lanzó contra el mago oscuro a gran velocidad.

\- Cae. -

Entonces Natsu fue aplastado contra el suelo nuevamente frente a Bluenote.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Esperaba más de un mago de Fairy Tail. - El mago oscuro piso la cabeza de Natsu.

\- ¡Natsu-nii! - Exclamaron Wendy y Yuno. Esta última una aura de poder se le hacia presente.

\- ¡Natsu! - Exclamó Happy.

Liah, por su parte miraba destrozada la escena.

\- Gildarts me dio una mejor pelea. -

Esas palabras dejaron en silencio a los magos quienes conocían al mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

\- ... ¿Que dijiste? - Vociferó Natsu, su voz sonó ronca al estar aplastado en el suelo.

\- ¿No lo sabes? No me extraña, yo formaba parte del gremio oscuro Gremoire Heart, quienes atacamos la isla Tenrou hace unos meses. Gildarts me derroto pero salí de ahí antes de que la isla fuese borrada por Acnologia. -

\- Con que es así ... -

De repente, el suelo empezó a temblar. Más grietas se abrieron en la tierra, pero había algo abajo.

Fuego.

Unas grandes ráfagas de fuego salieron volando del suelo como si fuese un volcán en erupción. La onda de choque alejó un poco a Bluenote, pero entonces Natsu se levanta de golpe y le lanza un puñetazo en la mandíbula al mago oscuro sorprendido por el acto del peli rosa.

\- ¡Con que Gildarts te ha vencido, ¿Eh?! - Una sonrisa emocionada apareció en su rostro. - ¡Si quiero ser el Cuarto Maestro de Fairy Tail, debo ser tan fuerte como él! ¡Y el primer paso será vencerte! ¡Ya estoy encendido! -

Entonces, Natsu enciende la punta de su codo en llamas para impulsar su puño para darle otro puñetazo a Bluenote que a penas pudo esquivar. El mago oscuro le da un golpe en la cara al Dragneel, antes de darle una patada para alejarlo.

Bluenote sonrió. - ¡Así me gusta! ¡Empuje de Gravedad! -

El mago de fuego fue levantado en el aire.

\- ¡Bájame! - Le gritó Natsu, el cual le lanzó un rugido de furiosas llamas, pero el ataque fue dispersado contra el suelo por la gravedad.

\- Eres incluso más molesto que Gildarts muchacho. - Bluenote sonrió con sorna. - ¡Pero esto acaba aquí! ¡Gravedad Comprimida! -

La gravedad empezó a enfocarse en Natsu aplastandolo y provocando un inmenso dolor.

\- ¡Arrrggggg! - Fue el grito de dolor del peli rosa.

\- ¡Natsu-nii! - Grito Wendy, pero poco podía hacer al también ser afectada por la gravedad de Bluenote.

\- ¡Natshu! -

Liah miraba todo con pena y frustración.

\- "En verdad estoy maldita ... " - Pensó la joven niña.

Sin embargo ... Alguien no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Ya basta! - Exclamó Yuno, sus ojos emanaban llamas azules. Una aura roja sangre la rodeó y entonces, se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Bluenote sin ser afectada casi por la gravedad.

Y aunque fue por sorpresa, Yuno logró darle un golpe al mago de gravedad restándole concentración al hechizo que estaba sobre Natsu. El cual cayó duramente en el suelo.

Como pudo, Wendy fue al lado del peli rosa y empezó a curarlo.

Mientras todos centraban su mirada en Yuno ... Y la God Slayer estaba furiosa.

Una imagen difusa se hizo presente detrás de ella. Parecía una mujer ... Una mujer guerrera.

\- ¡No te perdonaré por dañar a Natsu-nii! - Y Yuno arremetió de nuevo contra Bluenote.

Ella lanzaba puños y patadas contra su persona. El mago oscuro respondía usando su magia de Gravedad para hacerla caer contra el suelo o incluso le devolvía los puñetazos.

Sin embargo, esa niña era toda una Berserker. Mientras más era golpeada, mientras más sangraba, mientras más se alargaba el combate, Yuno se hacía más fuerte.

\- ¡Ile Arms X Ile Armor X Ile Vernier! - Utilizando su magia, Wendy apoyo a Yuno aumentando sus habilidades.

La fuerza, la defensa y la velocidad de la God Slayer se había incrementado en gran medida.

\- ¡Bramido ... Del Dios de la Guerra! - Exclamo Yuno lanzando un torrente de color rojo sangre de su boca contra el mago de gravedad sin piedad.

Una gran explosión resultó en una gran onda de choque cuando el ataque de la doncella divina impactó contra su objetivo.

Pero entonces Yuno fue levantada en el aire al igual que había pasado con Natsu.

\- No está mal ... - Y nuevamente se mostró Bluenote, con varias heridas pero nada decisivo. Su gabardina había desaparecido. - ¡Pero ahora sufre! ¡Gravedad Comprimida! -

Entonces una inmensa fuerza empezó a aplastar a Yuno sin piedad. La pobre chica empezó a vociferar gritos de dolor.

\- Yu-Yuno ... - Murmuró Natsu aún herido. Sus ojos se afilaron, algo en su interior se estaba encendiendo ...

Ira.

\- ¡Te aplastaré como una mosca! - Grito Bluenote con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Tornado del Dragón del Cielo! -

Sin embargo, un gran torbellino se levantó y con su fuerza arrastró a Yuno de la fuerza gravitacional de Bluenote. En ese momento la Gravedad y el Cielo luchaban por el dominio ... Y la gravedad estaba ganando.

Pero el cielo no estaba solo ...

\- ¡Asedio del Dios de la Guerra! -

Recuperándose rápidamente, la doncella divina con un movimiento de manos invocó una gran cantidad de armas mágicas hechas de una energía rojiza las cuáles salieron volando hacia Bluenote.

Y antes de que el mago de Gravedad pudiera aplastar el ataque, este se vio intensificado por Wendy.

\- ¡Alas del Dragón del Cielo! -

Ráfagas de viento se unieron a las armas, para crear un nuevo ataque.

Unison Raid.

\- ¡Divino Vendaval del Dios Dragón! -

Un gran torrente de viento rojo arremetió contra Bluenote el cual quedó en shock por el Unison Raid inesperado, golpeándolo de lleno.

Una gran cortina de polvo se levantó, pero por unos segundos no pasó nada. Los magos de Fairy Tail se pudieron tomar un respiro luego del duro combate contra el mago de gravedad ...

Pero no había terminado.

Un intenso poder mágico se hizo presente.

\- Mierda ... - Gruñó Natsu poniéndose de pie. El ya había dejado mucho trabajo a sus pequeñas.

Bluenote se levantó nuevamente, una cara de pocos amigos estaba presente en su rostro.

\- No puedo creer que me hayan llevado a este punto un par de mocosas. Pero ya todo acabó ... ¡Los llevaré a la nada! ¡Agujero Negro! -

Bluenote extendió sus brazos hacia delante de sí mismo antes y después procede a cerrar sus palmas. Eso llevo como resultado la creación de un orbe oscuro con una inmensa fuerza de gravedad, la cual empezó a absorber todo a su alrededor haciéndose más grande como consecuencia.

\- ¡Este es un punto de gravedad infinita que succiona todo! ¡No tienen escapatoria! - Exclamó Bluenote con locura.

\- ¿Así? - Dijo Natsu con una expresión ensombrecida. - ¡Pues absorbe esto! -

El cuerpo del Dragon Slayer del Fuego fue cubierto de llamas azules, las llamas de la Tristeza. Natsu hizo que las llamas se hicieran tan grandes y altas como el edificio del gremio, provocando que fuesen absorbidas por el agujero negro.

El tenia la esperanza de que las llamas degradaran la magia de Bluenote. Sin embargo, el poder del mago oscuro estaba casi a la par con el de Gildarts, lo cual hacía muy difícil debilitar su magia sin ayuda.

Pero afortunadamente no estaba solo.

Wendy usaba su magia de apoyo para aumentar su poder, Yuno utilizaba su hechizo especial del Dios de la Guerra para aumentar el poder de los aliados y también debilitar al de los enemigos, aunque tenía que concentrarse para usarlo.

Pero necesitaban más ...

La hija del demonio, Liah, quien solo se de dedicaba a mirar todo vio su oportunidad de ser útil por primera vez en su vida.

Tenia una razón para vivir.

\- Liberenme. - Pidió la niña.

Charle y Happy que estaban a su lado la escucharon, y rápidamente empezaron a liberar las ataduras de la niña demonio.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Esto acaba ahora! - Exclamó Bluenote. Aunque su orbe iba lento por culpa de aquellas llamas azules, dentro de poco absorberá a los magos de Fairy Tail y tomaría su venganza.

\- ¡No si puedo evitarlo! - Exclamó Liah llegando al campo de batalla. - ¡Esto termina aquí porque soy ... La Reina del Inframundo! ¡Infierno del Demonio de Inframundo! -

Llamas azul celeste se hicieron presentes en el campo de batalla, pero fueron dirigidos hacia Natsu. El cual comenzó a comer las llamas de Liah sin tener que ser advertido ...

Ya tenia un poco de hambre.

Y entonces comenzó a comer las llamas aumentando y recuperando su poder y como consecuencia haciendo a las llamas de la Tristeza mas fuertes afectando aún más el agujero negro.

El cual empezó a ponerse inestable.

\- No ... ¡No! ¡No, no puede ser! - Exclamó Bluenote, notando como el poder del Dragneel se hacía más fuerte.

Los ojos de Natsu se volvieron rojos.

\- ¡Esto acaba aquí¡ ¡Llama Infernal del Dragón de Fuego! - Juntando sus manos, Natsu lanzó un torrente de llamas contra el agujero negro incinerandolo hasta la nada.

\- No ... Esto es imposible ... - Balbuceaba el mago oscuro mirando al Cuarto Maestro de Fairy Tail, no, a lo que veía detrás de él.

La Sombra de Gildarts.

\- ¡Ahhh! - Grito Natsu, cuyo poder estaba aumentando. - Arte Secreto del Dragón Demoníaco: Loto Escarlata: -

Con su poder listo, Natsu cargo contra Bluenote. proporcionándole tres puñetazos seguidos envueltos en llamas. Tras esto, el peli rosa lo manda al aire de una patada, cruza sus brazos y desata una poderosa y gigantesca explosión llameante que va dañando en gran medida al mago de gravedad. Parecía un inmenso volcán de llamas azules.

\- ¡Explosión de Llamas Infernales! -

Un inmenso pilar de fuego azul se alzó por los cielos, el cual se podía ver a kilómetros.

Cuando el por fin el ataque seso, todo quedó en calma. Y Bluenote no fue visto.

Natsu suspiró, estaba cansado. Incluso cuando comió un gran cantidad de llamas de Liah, sintió que todo su combustible se fue en aquel ataque.

El peli rosa volteó a ver a su compañeros, quienes eran atendidos por Wendy. La más grave era Yuno, pero gracias a su naturaleza se recuperaba rápido.

Pero la vista del Dragneel se centró en Liah. El peli rosa se acercó a la pelirroja que tanto le recordaba a su amada.

\- Liah. -

La niña se encogió ligeramente, parecía culpable.

\- Ven con nosotros, únete a nuestra gran familia. -

La hija del demonio abrió los ojos. - No ... Pero estoy maldita, no es ... -

\- ¿Y a quién le importa eso? - Le refutó Natsu. - Estas maldita, eres un demonio, ¿Y qué? Si eres parte de nuestra familia, eso es todo lo que importa. -

\- ... Yo ... Yo no ... - Lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de la chica, antes de sonreír y correr para abrazar a Natsu.

Esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

El peli rosa acaricio su cabello con una sonrisa. Los demás miembros de Fairy Tail sonrieron ante la nueva adicción.

Y así ... Fairy Tail destruyó otro pueblo ... ¡Pero construyeron un nuevo lazo!


End file.
